Bioconjugation is a descriptive term for the joining of two or more different molecular species by chemical or biological means, in which at least one of the molecular species is a biological macromolecule. This includes, but is not limited to, conjugation of proteins, peptides, polysaccharides, hormones, nucleic acids, liposomes and cells, with each other or with any other molecular species that add useful properties, including, but not limited to, drugs, radionuclides, toxins, haptens, inhibitors, chromophores, fluorophores, ligands, etc. Immobilization of biological macromolecules is also considered a special case of bioconjugation in which the macromolecule is conjugated, either reversibly or irreversibly, to an insoluble solid phase support. Bioconjugation is utilized extensively in biochemical, immunochemical and molecuar biological research. Major applications of bioconjugation include; detection of gene probes, enzyme-linked immuno solid-phase assay, monoclonal antibody drug targeting and medical imaging.
Bioconjugates are generally classified as either direct or indirect conjugates. Direct conjugates encompass those in which two or more components are joined by direct covalent chemical linkages. Alternatively, indirect conjugates encompass those in which two or more components are joined via an intermediary complex involving a biological macromolecule. The system described herein is the first to enable the formation of indirect conjugates without dependence upon an intermediary biological macromolecule.